He Who Hides Behind Many Faces
by Eternal Eyes
Summary: Anzu and "Namu" share a conversation upon the Battle Ship airship hours before the Battle City quarter finals are to take place. Anzu believes Marik isn't who he appears to be.


This came to me the other day while reading the Battle City arc of the YuGiOh manga and hasn't left me alone since so here it is :).

Please R&R!

* * *

-

Anzu trudged onto the deck of the airship where the dueling arena stood, her blanket from her room wrapped tight around her body. The cold wind pushed against her, threatening to knock her over but she centered her weight and kept moving. Though her body was tired, her mind would not rest. There was too much going on in her head to allow sleep. She approached the railing and sat down with her back against it, her gaze going to the arena before her. She stared unseeing as countless duels from days past went through her mind, replaying vividly.

There would always be someone, wouldn't there?

There would always be someone who wanted to destroy the world and the peace within it or just destroy someone else's life. There would always be someone who just couldn't forgive and forget. Well maybe not forget, but they could certainly forgive, could they not? She sighed as she rubbed her face against her blanket.

First it was Kaiba, who seemed hell-bent on being number one in the world at gaming, only to have Yugi take it away. The lengths he went to in order to retain his number one status were almost ridiculous. Their rivalry didn't seem like it would ever fade, fate just wouldn't allow it. The two of them would always oppose one another. Thankfully their rivalry had slipped into something of a more friendly nature, though friendly was a strong word for those two.

Then there was the dark spirit who resided within the Millennium Ring. She felt sorry for Ryou. He was such a sweet boy who didn't deserve what had been handed to him. The dark spirit frightened Anzu. The lengths he would go to ensure those who opposed him would suffer, was unfathomable. She really hoped they never encountered him again.

Now, they had to deal with this Marik character. Anzu frowned, her brow knitting together. This was someone who frightened her almost as much as the dark spirit. Like Ryou and Yugi, he too possessed a Millennium item though his seemed more dangerous. With an ability to control anyone anywhere, he could take control of anything he wanted, and often did. Using his Rare Hunters, he fought against Yugi and Yami many times, only to lose in the end. Why did he wait til now to reveal himself? Even then she wasn't sure about that, something didn't seem right. A nagging piece of her mind told her so. She stayed so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice the person beside her until they spoke.

–

Marik walked the quiet halls until he reached the door that lead to the outside, his head lowered slightly as he carefully went over the next stage of his plan. Soon the finals would take place and everything he had been working for would fall perfectly into place. Rishid had been reminded of his duty and, with a promise to carry it out without failure, Marik left him to prepare. The wind was cold and harsh as soon as he stepped outside and he immediately regretted not bringing something to cover himself. If there was one thing he hated more than the Pharaoh, it was this Ra be damned cold weather. Crossing his arms across his chest he walked down the side of the dueling arena. He was so close to his goal he almost felt giddy but there would be time enough for that later. As he came around the corner of the arena, he took notice of a familiar brunette propped against the railing. A smirk slowly crept across his face as he approached her. Easily falling into his "Namu" persona, he called out to her.

"Hello Anzu."

The girl, who seemed quite into her thoughts, visibly jumped at her name being said. She looked startled but smiled when she saw him.

"Hello Namu, couldn't sleep either?" She asked.

"You could say that. Is that why you are out here?" He asked.

"Yes, and no. My brain is refusing to shut down so I thought maybe the fresh, albeit cold, air might do some good."

"Aren't you cold?" She asked after a moment, noticing he didn't have a jacket.

"Ah no, I'm fine." He replied as he sat down beside her.

He fought a smile as he saw she lapsed back into her thoughts.

"A pound for your thoughts?" He asked.

She jerked back into her present area when he spoke. "I'm sorry, did I space out?"

"Do you want to talk about what's on your mind? You seem troubled in your thoughts." He said.

Anzu pulled her blanket tighter around her as she shifted slightly. "I'm just thinking, of everything that's gone on. We can't seem to catch a break."

Marik frowned. "What do you mean?"

She sighed before responding. "It's just been one person after another. This person wants to take over this, that person wants to destroy that person, it's just ridiculous. I'm tired of it, and I know Yugi is as well no matter how he tries to hide it. We've gone against some dangerous people but not like now. This Marik is wanting to consume everything in his path until there is nothing left and for what, to gain power?"

Anzu scoffed. "And he didn't have the guts to face Yugi himself, instead he hid behind the people he controlled like puppets. No, he _hides_."

"Are you saying that Marik isn't who he says he is?" He asked.

Anzu paused for a moment to think on what he said. Did she really think so? If so, what made her think that?

"Yes, I think that's exactly what I'm saying. I don't think he really is Marik. Why hide all this time and now reveal himself? I think he is still hiding behind his puppets." She said, her brow knitting tighter together.

Marik arched a brow at her statement. "That sounds pretty bold, considering what I've heard about this person."

Anzu blushed. "I can be pretty bold, mostly when it's provoked."

They lapsed into silence after that. Marik considered her words carefully. She was bold indeed, especially since she didn't realize _he_ was Marik. But soon she would know, and she would pay most dearly for her comments. A sudden movement to his side jerked him out of a dark fantasy and he realized that Anzu had stood up, intending to leave it seemed.

"I'm suddenly very tired now. Thanks Namu, I think talking about it helped. Goodnight." She said.

"Goodnight." He replied.

He watched her blanket coated frame disappear within the dark hallway before turning to face the arena, a cold smirk plastered across his face.

Yes, she would pay very dearly.


End file.
